


32

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [32]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	32

 [sunshineshipper](http://sunshineshipper.tumblr.com/post/168490556185)

I’m feeling kind of sad tonight.

 [pinecesttrain](https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/168492012489/sunshineshipper-im-feeling-kind-of-sad)

Short silly bit cheer y'all up?

———–

“Oh yeah?!” Mabel demanded, thrusting her face forwards.

“Yeah!!!” Dipper rebutted, his forehead meeting hers.

“Oh mmmeaah?!” she mumbled around her tongue as she lapped his nose before he could react.

He sputtered and pulled back an inch, then shot her a defiant glare as he pressed his forehead back to hers. “Mmyeaa-mph!!!”

Dipper’s attempt to retaliate in kind had found his tongue meeting not her nose, but its unexpected compatriot. “Cross-counter!” Mabel cried in a booming voice reminiscent of Rumble McSkirmish’s game as he flinched away.

After a short frown, Dipper dodged to the side and dragged his tongue up her cheek while she giggled wildly. “C-c-combo breaker!” he yelled.

The game was on like Donkey Kong while they wrestled about in a simultaneous competition to see who could lick the other more and who could pull off the best video game pun as they battled.


End file.
